Gyokuro Shuzen
Gyokuro Shuzen is the secondary antagonist of the manga Rosario+Vampire Season Two. She is the de jure head of the anti-human terrorist organization Fairy Tale, the wife of Issa Shuzen, the mother of Kahlua and Kokoa Shuzen, and the matriarch of the Shuzen family. Appearance Gyokuro is a beautiful woman with violet eyes and a rather ganguro-like appearance: tanned skin and light blonde, shoulder-length hair which is held back by a silver cross that doubles as her body's limiter. While it is possible that she merely follows the ganguro fashion trend, her daughter Kahula shares these physical traits with her, suggesting that Gyokuro's ethnic/racial backgrounds are mixed. She appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties, though she is probably older than this as vampires have considerably longer lifespans than humans. Gyokuro's attire consists of a black, oversized commander jacket, under which is a short black dress with an empire halter and a necklace with multiple cross-shaped pendants. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. Seven years before the events of the manga, Gyokuro was shown to have worn a longer version of her Fairy Tale dress. Personality Gyokuro is a sadistic and petty woman who bears an intense, irrational hatred toward her husband's mistress, Akasha Bloodriver, and by extension, Akasha's daughter, Moka. To that end, she is willing to destroy all of humanity simply to spite Akasha's dream of a peaceful coexistence between humans and monsters. During the battle of Eternal Garden, Gyokuro gleefully took every opportunity she could to emotionally torment Moka, such as laughing at her step-daughter's desperate plea for help in preventing Tsukune from becoming a ghoul, then seemingly acquiescing only to reveal that she intends to make him a mindless, bloodthirsty pet out of spite before punching Moka in the face. Gyokuro is also a terrible parent, raising her good-natured daughter Kahlua into becoming a near-mindless killing machine incapable of disobeying her; she only had Kokoa because she believed that having a second child would bring Issa's attention away from Akasha and back to her, and neglected the poor girl when this plan backfired (Issa doted on Kokoa, but still ignored Gyokuro), even scornfully and gleefully ordering Kahlua to kill her sister despite Kahlua's tearful pleading. She is rather contemptuous towards her step-daughter, Aqua Shuzen, to the point of toying with the idea of killing her when Aqua hesitated to kill Moka. Despite this, she becomes enraged when Moka strikes her, hypocritically calling her a "bad child" for "daring to attack her step-mother". However, Gyokuro's greatest flaw is her arrogance, specifically her tendency to underestimate her foes and misinterpret important information. She believed that her vampire army was invincible, and thus was caught completely off-guard when it was quickly destroyed; and she refused to take Tsukune Aono seriously, which led to her being overpowered and humiliated by him in a brutal fist-fight. During said fight, she attempted to use the Jigen-Tou, despite already knowing that Tsukune possessed a technique that rendered it useless. Finally, and fatally, she incorrectly deduced that Moka's Rosary would allow her to control Alucard and use his power to kill Moka, when in reality, it would never have enabled such a thing and, in fact, prevented her from even touching Moka. The realization that everything she did was all for nothing causes Gyokuro to have a total mental breakdown, to the point of pathetically begging for her life when it is placed in danger, then psychotically screaming Moka's name right before she dies. Plot Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Parents Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Envious Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Vampires Category:Copycats Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Pawns Category:Complete Monster Category:Manga Villains Category:Cowards Category:Rich Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Villainesses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Lover Stealers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes